chrisnolanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Acer4666
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Christopher Nolan Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Dopp bg Just thought you'd like to know, your query was replied to on the logocreations wiki. :) Request for help Hi Acer. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. Here are some ideas you might want to do on the main page: *If there are 3 or 4 important pages that you would want to bring attention to, you could use a slider to showcase them. A slider is basically a slideshow of up to 4 images, each of which briefly describe and link to a page. Check out the Comic-Con Wiki to see a slider in action. *I noticed you've uploaded a lot of photos. You could display them with a slideshow. Each photo could have a caption and/or link to a specific page if you want. *Since the wiki is all about Christopher Nolan, an "About Christopher Nolan" section might be something you want to do. It could contain a few sentences, a photo of Nolan, and link to the Christopher Nolan artcle. *A lot of wikis have a Featured Article on their main page. If there is a particular article/page you wanted to highlight, such as a character from a film, you could feature it this way. *Another idea is a Filmography section that contains the theatrical poster (or whatever image you want) from each of his films, with each one linking to its article. *As for the navigation menu, perhaps a Filmography menu with his 7 films as the drop down items. If you like any of those ideas, just let me know which ones, and I'll start working on them and get any details I need from you to set it up. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:52, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Joeplay - many thanks for taking the time to compile these suggestions! Here are my thoughts on the different things: :*Mainpage sliders aren't quite my cup of tea, but I think definitely it would be an improvement for now. I was thinking perhaps link to 4 of the most popular films, and I'll upload interesting shots for the slideshow. Are you able to tell me how to set one of these up please? :*I'm not sure where a slideshow would go, but I will stick one somewhere if I think of an appropriate place. :*I'm not quite sure what info would go on an "about christopher nolan" page that wouldn't fit on the christopher nolan page - but I think an "about this wiki" page would be good, just talking about what the wiki is about. :*Yes, I'd like to set up a featured article for the main page. Are you able to set this up? I'd probably feature Sammy Jankis page for now, and I'll spruce the page up a tad once it's featured. :*I will set up the "filmography" page soon - great idea! :*I've changed the nav menu, linking to the (soon-to-be made) filmography page - many thanks, that makes much more sense than what I had there! :That's all fantastic - so if you could give me some pointers on 1. A main page slider and 2. featured article on main page, that would be brilliant - thankyou!--Acer4666 14:58, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Ooh another thing I wondered - some wikis (like that comic-con one you linked to) have a square in the top right corner of their main page which has to be left blank for an advert to go in. I notice my main page doesn't have an ad there - why do some wikis have it and not others? Is that something to take into account when planning out the main page?--Acer4666 15:02, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks for the feedback. I'll answer your last question first. All wikis do have the banner ad across the top of the page, but newly created wikis do not have that box ad (as we call it) on the top right corner of the main page. That has to be manually activated on our end, which, when it's done, is for a variety of reasons (mainly when the wiki reaches a certain level of traffic). If you look at the main page, of a wiki that has that ad, in edit mode, such as Comic-Con, note the use of column tags (for example: ). This does two things: (1) it divides the main page into 2 columns (left column is about 660 pixels wide and right column is 300 pixels wide), and (2) makes the main page ready to "receive" that box ad if it is ever activated, allowing the page's content to "wrap around" the ad. Whenever a box ad in activated on a wiki that doesn't use those column tags, it breaks the layout of the page kinda bad, so I would recommend using the column tags. Even if the box ad is never activated here, the tags do provide a nice 2-column layout. :::As for the slider, here is an example of the code used: SliderImage1.jpg|Primary Caption|link=Page1|linktext=Secondary caption SliderImage2.jpg|Primary Caption|link=Page2|linktext=Secondary caption SliderImage3.jpg|Primary Caption|link=Page3|linktext=Secondary caption SliderImage4.jpg|Primary Caption|link=Page4|linktext=Secondary caption :::Continuing with the Comic-Con Wiki example, on the first slider image, their primary caption is "Special Guests" and the secondary caption appears below it - "Meet your favorite talent." Page1 - Page4 is simply the pages being linked to from each image. The only important thing to remember about sliders is that each image must be exactly 673x410 in size. When you decide which pages to link to from the slider, I'd be happy to crop the images you want to use to the appropriate size, just link me to them. :::A Featured Article section typically includes an image from the article, along with the first paragraph or first couple sentences, with the "Read more..." text linking to the article. For a good example of a Featured Article section, see the Fallout Wiki (scroll down a bit). :::As for where to use a slideshow, a lot of wikis make good use of it on the right column of the main page. I've made a mockup of a possible main page layout. Take a look and let me know what you think. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:36, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Just a heads up for whenever you get back to editing... yesterday we made a slight change to the size requirement for images used on sliders. The new size is 660x360 pixels. Again, when you get a chance, take a look at the mockup I linked to. If you want me to help you get things setup, let me know. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:49, August 5, 2011 (UTC) The Classic Car Wiki Hey, Last Septmber you helped on my wiki (classiccars.wikia.com). Are you interested in coming back: TheWWC 23:28, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :No, please stop asking me on my talk page there, or anywhere else--Acer4666 (talk) 23:34, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. The Christopher Nolan Wiki looks good and I've added it to the approved spotlight list. The spotlight should go up on the 18th and run for two weeks. Please make sure you are active on the wiki then, so that new users don't find "nobody home" as it were. Also you might want to add some stuff to your main page (a featured article? info on the "community" of the wiki...) -- Wendy (talk) 03:17, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? - Wagnike2 16:54, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :* Currently, I don't believe you can alter the position of it with CSS. And the issue with "x videos on this article" is known and will be solved eventually. I will forward your issues/questions to the people developing the module though to make sure your concerns are heard as the module is developed further. - Wagnike2 17:24, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Srbalajeegenius (talk) 19:19, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey even im a die hard Chris Nolan Fan. Im totally happy to find this wikia. Thanks for creating this man. Spotlight Request #2 Hello. Chris Nolan Wiki looks great and I've added it to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:35, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Could you add a picture of Tamer Hassan's role in Batman Begins, please (Hobbiton777 (talk) 19:55, December 24, 2015 (UTC))? I found a link that might help you find the appearances of the actors who didn't create a page for: http://movie-screencaps.com/batman-begins-2005/ Will it help you find Hassan (Hobbiton777 (talk) 04:12, June 22, 2016 (UTC))?